So Kiss Me
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: A short Klaine drabble based on the song Kiss Me from Sixpence None The Richer. All my other drabbles will go here, too. So title and rating subject to change.


**Hey everyone! I seriously promise that I'm working on Of Love and Romance. I just thought that since I had this drabble in my head that I'd write it out so it would stop bothering me. Stories seem to get in my head and then I can't get them out until I write them down. But! I hope that you enjoy! It's just a simple short Klaine drabble. There's no plot. It's just pure, innocent Klaine fluff. But we all need good dosages of sweet fluff. There's not a certain time period for this other than the fact that they're not in New York.**

**I also will have this set as complete, but I'll probably update it with other drabbles that I write, if I write them, and I'll change the rating as needed to match them all. Other than that I hope that you enjoy! (And, if you want to feel free to send me prompts or suggestions for drabbles that you'd like to have filled. It'll be fun for me to write them, or attempt to.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The lines 'Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.' and 'The silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me.' are from the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. If you haven't heard the song before I highly recommend you listen to it. It's a wonderful song.**

* * *

><p>So Kiss Me<p>

"Blaine. What are you doing?" Kurt asked, shivering in his light jacket.

"Just trust me, Kurt." He reassured, well attempted to, as he grabbed his boyfriends hand, pulling him close. He continued to lead Kurt through the park.

It was a perfect summer night, though maybe a little chilly for Kurt, but that was why he had his jacket on. Blaine had planned a perfect surprise for Kurt. After all, it wasn't often he had the chance to do something like this. Once his hazel eyes locked on the right spot he pulled the other boy over to it, clutching the blanket he brought in his unoccupied hand. Letting go of Kurt's hand, he spread the blanket out before turning to meet the confused look on the taller boy's face.

"Sit." Blaine told him, as he did so himself. But before Kurt had the chance to comply, Blaine pulled him down so he was flush against the smaller boy, back to chest.

Feeling Kurt relax against him, Blaine locked his arms around the other boy and dropped his head so it rested on Kurt's shoulder. "I just thought this was something you'd like to see. The star, I mean."

Blaine heard the intake of breath from Kurt, and when he turned to look at Kurt he couldn't help but smile when he saw the stars reflecting in Kurt's bright blue eyes. Seeing the peaceful smile on his love's face made Blaine realize that he made the right choice by bringing Kurt to star gaze. The two boys lost track of time. They just enjoyed being together, watching the stars shine in the sky. Kurt locked in Blaine's arms, staring at the breathtaking sight.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, being the first one to break the peaceful silence.

"Kiss me." Was Blaine's reply.

Kurt tilted his head back, locking his eyes with Blaine's glowing hazel. Blaine shifted, and sealed his lips to Kurt's full, lush ones. They're lips moved perfectly together, but then, Blaine's tongue was darting out to lick along Kurt's bottom lip. The taller boy complied instantly, opening his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance, taste, explore, and memorize each other as id they never had kissed before. Blaine had to fight back a groan. Kurt always tasted amazing, almost like a unique candy Blaine could never find the words to explain but was completely addicted to.

Kurt was the first one to pull back, letting his lungs fill with much needed oxygen. His shining orbs locked with hazel, and he couldn't help but smile. "Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.' Kurt whispered. "Really, Blaine? You're so hopelessly cheesy. And you should stop listening to my iPod."

"But you love that I'm such a corny, sweet romantic."

"Just shut up and kiss me again, Anderson."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his lips against Kurt's, and then, all too suddenly, their tongues were back to twisting and twirling in their complicated dance. Kurt's arms locking around Blaine's neck, fingers tangling in his loose curls. Kurt loved when Blaine let his curls loose. When the two of them broke apart once again, panting from depriving their lungs of oxygen, they were greeted by another breathtaking sight, making Kurt gasp.

Hundreds of twinkling, flashing light illuminated the while park as the fireflies danced about in their intricate routines. Blue and hazel eyes lit up as they watched the park light up with the winking of the tiny bugs. The stars shined down from the heavens making the park glow in a radiant, surreal light. Kurt leaned back against Blaine, a content sigh escaping his kiss swollen lips.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you Blaine, really." Kurt said, his voice holding all the awe in the world, as Blaine leaned in to press small butterfly kisses along Kurt's forehead, across his cheek, and down his neck before proceeding back up. Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine and laced their fingers together.

Blaine and Kurt let the minutes tick by basking under the stars and watching the fireflies flitter about. The couple cuddled close, stealing glances and sharing kisses. They couldn't have asked for a better, more romantic atmosphere. It was just the two of them and a pure unobscured night. As the minutes continued on, Kurt felt his blue eyes slipping shut. The peace and safety he felt allowing him to doze. The beautiful music wasn't hurting anything either, Kurt thought.

Kurt's eyes flew open. Wait, when did that happen? Kurt looked at Blaine. "Music? I didn't see you bring anything other than the blanket."

"The orchestra must have set up on the stage on the other side of the park. They like to give concerts at night during the summer." Blaine explained.

Then he was shifting and sliding from behind Kurt so he could stand up. Looking down at this boyfriend, Blaine smiled as the took in the beauty that was Kurt. The pale moon seemed to make the porcelain of Kurt's skin glow. His lips were red and full from being kissed so well. Kurt really was an angel, and Blaine was overjoyed that he could spend these moments with Kurt.

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt, a coy smile playing on his lips. Kurt always said he wanted romance, so Blaine would give it to him, even if it was sickeningly sweet and corny. He knew they both liked it, but more importantly, it made Kurt happy. And that was all Blaine needed to be happy. Kurt opened his mouth, presumably to ask what Blaine was doing, but Blaine beat him. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt's blue eyes lit up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he made a mental note to introduce Blaine to other romantic songs that he liked. If this was going to be the result that always came from it. But the front of his brain wasn't thinking, just feeling and being, as he grabbed Blaine's extended hand. He let the curly haired boy pull him up and into his arms. Kurt instantly maneuvered so him and Blaine were able to hold each other properly.

Music drifted past the two boys and filled up the night with the soft melody. Both boys turned throughout the park, holding each other close. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the spun in another circle. The moon and the stars watching them, from their position in the sky while the fireflies dance in the park with them.

As the song drew to a close, Kurt looked up at the sky and then back at his boyfriend. Then he pointed his finger up toward the moon. "The silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me."

Grinning, Blaine pulled Kurt close before doing just that.


End file.
